


The One with the Curse

by Mamajo



Series: Tumblr Shorts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accidental centaurs, Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamajo/pseuds/Mamajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turned out to be one of those days. Dean wasn't even surprised anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote ages ago, and found in my word folder :)

Dean stood still, letting the water pound on his back for a minute. The water was pleasantly hot and soothing. He growled.

“Oh, come on! Freaking witches! I swear to God I will end every freakin' one of them!”

Heavy footsteps signaled his brother's aproach at the bathroom door. Silence. Then the chuckling started. Followed by almost hysterical sounding laughter. Terrific.

In all his years as a hunter, he had never heard of this. I mean, seriously, who ever thought up this curse must have been stupid, blind and drunk. Not to mention totally of his rocker.

“Stop laughing, dammit!“

Dean scrubbed his hair with his right hand and tried for the third time to turn around. Tiny little motel bathrooms weren't really made for people his size. Sorry. 'Creatures'.

Stupid fucking ring. Sammy was so to blame for this, he just knew it.

“For the last time, quit with the laughing and help me out here!“

Still snickering around the hickups Sam finally stopped communing with the bathroom door. 

“I think, you should try walking backwards. I tell you when to stop”, Sam said, still grinning like the loon he was.

“Well, thanks Captain Obvious.”

Dean didn't think sarcasm was overrated. Not today. Sighing, he turned his head around as far as it would go, to see how much room he had to maneuver. The shower curtain was in the way, but if he shifted a bit to the left... Right there. Okay, now for the hard part. Resting his hands on the walls behind the tub to get that little bit of extra leverage, he started to move the right hind leg.

The feeling was decidedly weird. The tendons and muscles in his leg bent the wrong direction and he couldn't really feel his way. Thank God the tub had a low rim.

“Just an inch higher... yeah, that's it. Now move back. Ok, you can lower the leg. Careful, the floor is wet.”

Even with the warning, he almost crashed sideways in to the wall when his foot slipped in a puddle.

“Dammit!”

“Easy, easy, I gotcha.”

Sam's shoulders steadied him, held him till the tremors lessened. This so wasn't funny anymore. He couldn't even get out of the freaking shower without killing himself. Dean breathed slowly for a minute. 

“Right, you better not be checking out my ass back there, Sammy.”

His brother just snorted. “As if. It isn't that pretty anymore.”

True. Even so. Matter of the principle and all that jazz.

“Ok. Moving along now.”

After a deep breath Dean slowly distributed his weight more to the right, checking for secure footing before picking up the other hind leg. This time everything worked smoothly. Till he tried to actually walk backwards. See, the thing about coordination is, you have to kind of know how limbs move. And if you suddenly acquire an extra pair, stories tend to get interesting. It didn't really help that the tub was still in the way. Dean's forelegs left deep scratches at the bottom of it, trying for traction and not finding any. The curses grew more colorful the longer he needed to turn around to get in alignment with the door.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Sammy told him to stop. Then, the hard part came. At least now he could see where he moved his legs. His brother even used his brain this time and laid down one of the towels for him to step on. Moving almost in slow motion, Dean picked up the right foreleg, waiting for his left to start sliding to the side. When nothing happened, he breathed a silent sigh of relieve. Now just for the last one and they'd be home free. Well, at least for the 'out of the tub' part. The 'out the door' part was still up for grabs. 

Lowering the last leg safely to the bathroom floor, Dean straightened up. Sam started to frown.

“That is so unfair, man.”

Dean needed a moment to figure out what his brother was bitching about. Unfair? What the hell. He looked down at Sam. Then he got it. He started smirking. His brother had to actually look UP at him. For the first time in almost ten years he was the taller one again. Awesome. At least something good came out of this.

“Knew I would get you someday.”

Sam rolled his eyes at him. Then started giving him instructions to get him out of the bathroom. Some very creative curses and careful maneuvering later, they made it. Dean immediately tried to work out how to walk without stumbling every three steps, while Sam sat down at the nearest bed and just watched him getting his sea legs back.

“You realize that you can't go out like this, right?”

Dean halted in front of the bed. Yes, he knew. He couldn't even drive his baby like that. He put his hands at his hips, and thought for a minute. His center of gravity wasn't totally shot, but he seriously needed a bigger space to stretch his legs. He felt almost... claustrophobic. Dean sighed. This could be a problem.

“Why don't you go, get us some breakfast and I start on the research. I mean, it's gotta do with the ring, right?”

Dean held up his hand to show Sam the bright silver band around his middle finger. Sam nodded.

“Try the water angle, too. It didn't happen until after you started the water.” Sam looked at him. “You sure, you'll be alright?”

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. “Yes. Now go before I promise to give you a ride out to the homestead.”

Sam laughed and shook his head at him. He stood up, snatched the keys for the car from the bedside table and left. Dean lost himself in thoughts for a bit before he made his way to his dufflebag he had dropped yesterday evening in front of his own bed. And realized that he couldn't reach it. For a second he was considering screaming till he burst. Then started to think about ways to get down there. 

In the end he had to make like a dog and get on his knees. It wasn't easy. This body was seriously heavy. But at least he had access to his shirts again. And a sweater. Jesus, he was freezing. Getting up was a challenge, but he made it. Eventually. He was just booting up the computer when the door opened to reveal his brother with a big paper bag that smelled heavenly. The look on Sam's face when he saw the sweater was priceless. 

“Don't say it.”

“I wasn't going to.”

Dean heard the muffled chuckles anyway. 

“At least you can stop worrying about ripped jeans now.”

Ha fucking ha.

This day couldn't get any better.

At least Sam had had mercy on him and brought back the good stuff. Two juicy cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake. There even was pie, cherry if his nose wasn't mistaken.

If he never saw a witch again he'd die fucking happy. Dean grabbed one of the burgers and chowed down.


End file.
